Maison d'hôte
by E.Drummer
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsqu'une partie des détenus de l'asile d'Arkham sont transférés dans le pénitencier de Stonegate ? Et si l'asile était préférable à la prison en fait de compte ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Hi guys ! Voila il s'agit ici de ma première fiction personnelle ! J'espère que vous apprécirez !**

_Réduction budgétaire_. Ces deux mots étaient souvent présents. Dans le journal, aux informations, a la radio. Hamilton Hill n'avait cessé de les entendre depuis au moins 15 ans. Il se souvenait notamment d'une de ces affaires ayant avoir avec une _réduction budgétaire_. Son client possédait une usine de déchet toxique dans la banlieue de Gotham. C'était quelqu'un d'aisé à première vue, peut-être un homme important. En tout cas son nom ne lui revenait plus à l'esprit. Il se souvenait juste que cet homme avait un jour licencié dix personnes, sans aucun motif apparent. La plupart des salariés avaient alors eu recours à la justice. Il se rappelait maintenant, lorsqu'il était encore un jeune avocat plein d'ambition, d'avoir exposé qu'un licenciement "excessif" s'était rendu nécessaire pour cause de _réduction budgétaire_.

Ce matin encore il en avait rit lorsque son fils Jordan, avait ouvert de grands yeux quand il avait entendu son père prononcer ses mots. Il savait bien qu'a sept ans, un enfant était facilement impressionable, mais il avait tout de même apprécié que Jordan lui dise qu'il était "un trop chouette papa!".

Pourtant, depuis trois heures maintenant, Hamilton n'avait cessé de se rejouer la scène qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt a cause de ces deux mots.

Depuis dix ans, Gotham avait mis en place un conseil financier. Hamilton avait découvert cette nouvelle façon de gérer les fonds publics depuis peu. C'était ... différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Le conseil financier était présidé par cinq personnes. Le maire, soit lui-même et le conseiller budgétaire. Jusqu'à là rien n'avait été étonnant. Deux personnes impliquées dans la vie politique de Gotham. Il avait malgré tout été choqué lorsque son regard s'attarda sur les trois autres personnes. Bruce Wayne, Jeremiah Arkham et James Gordon.

"Bienvenue à vous". Bruce avait simplement offert sa main avec un sourire paisible. Sa poignée de main s'était avérée un peu trop rugueuse à son goût, tandis que celle que de Gordon était chaleureuse. Il avait terminé par la poigne molle et indécise de Jeremiah Arkham.

"Bien messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps d'expliquer à notre nouveau maire le fonctionnement de ce conseil". Mila Revest, avait lentement ouvert son cahier, tandis qu'elle commençait à parler. Hamilton posa un instant son regard sur elle. Elle devait avoir environ la trentaine, et était déjà pourtant la conseillère budgétaire de la ville. Au moins une chose était sûre, elle devait avoir obtenu son poste au prix de ses efforts. Son nez était bien trop long, et sa bouche bien trop fine. Une fille plus que banale.

"Oui cela est sûr, James Gordon souriait alors qu'il parlait, comme vous avez pu le constater nous ne sommes pas un conseil habituel. En fait Gotham ne fait pas à proprement parler parti d'un État fédéral, puisque Gotham est elle-même un État fédéral, cette ville a ses propres lois.

-Au grand dam de tous, avait enchainé d'une voix monotone Jeremiah.

-Néamois, continua Gordon, nous obéissons à peu après aux même règles que le reste de notre État, nous avons juste notre... propre politique. Tout en étant toujours sous la charge du gouvernement.

-Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que cette ville avait décidé de devenir autonome par ses propres moyens." Pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, Hamilton Hill avait parlé. Il avait prononcé ses paroles en regardant Gordon dans les yeux. Cet homme ne lui inspirait pas confiance au premier abord. Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses à son sujet. Apparemment, c'était grâce à lui que désormais la police et ... et Batman communiqué. C'était lui qui avait créé le signal pour appeler l'homme masqué. C'était étrange, un commissaire ayant tant besoin de s'accrocher à un homme qui disait rendre la justice.

"À mon goût, ce n'est pas déplaisant. Nous pouvons investir ou nous le souhaitons." Bruce Wayne était souriant au plus haut point. Hill appréciait ce ton. Cet air détaché, qui lui rappelait sa jeunesse. Bruce devait surement être là pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours le milliardaire le plus en vogue de Gotham. Il ne devait surement pas savoir ou allait la plupart de ses actions, et encore moins ses finances envers la ville.

"Mais je suis sûre que Hamilton, enchaina Bruce, veut en venir au fait. Comme vous l'avez compris nous avons donc notre propre économie."

Wayne se tourna vers Jeremiah Arkham. Celui-ci semblait lassé. Il abandonna son café, pour sortir en poussant un soupir un petit bloc-notes.

"Moui... effectivement. Bon et bien pour ma part, je ne suis pas vraiment un actionnaire, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas ce que le terme veut dire, je suis plutôt euh... un représentant ? Moui c'est ça un représentant. Z'avez surement remarqué qu'ici, tout votre argent ou presque tout votre argent sera investi dans la défense, dans l'ordre public, et tout le reste... bref entre autres l'économie tourne autour de la pègre qui investit dans notre ville, et dans les flics qui les arrêtent, en prenant leur argent pour la ville au passage...

-Bon sang, ce n'est pas absolument pas ce qui passe, coupa James, la police n'est pas impliquée dans les affaires politiques corrompues jusqu'à la moelle de l'os c'est juste...

-Commissaire Gordon, Dr Arkham, s'il vous plaît laissez vos indifférents de côté le temps d'expliquer à notre nouveau maire le fonctionnement de ce conseil." Mila Revest avait parlé sans lever les yeux de son cahier. Elle ressemblait à une secrétaire.

-Moui... Je disais donc qu'il y a une bonne partit de l'argent, qui va donc dans l'ordre public. Et cet ordre public ici se résume à la police et à Arkham. Et à Arkham je peux vous garantir que vous allez investir pas mal la dedans. Il y a facilement un cinquième de l'économie qui passe par là. Bref, moi je suis ici pour représenter cette Asile."

Hamilton Hill se pencha sur sa chaise, en hochant la tête. À première vue le système de Gotham paraissait extrêmement simple, chaque personne investissait, réclamait ou donnait son avis, mais pour l'instant Hamilton avait acquis une chose : il était le seul dirigeant. Il était la personne la plus haut placée. Et c'était foutrement génial.

"Mon rôle est à peu après le même, je n'ai aucun pouvoir; Gordon avait repris la parole, mais je représente en quelque sorte la seconde partit de l'économie de Gotham. Avant votre arrivez, les fonds n'étaient pas vraiment importants, je ne suis ici que pour m'assurer que nous ayons toutes les possibilités possibles à rendre cette ville meilleure." Il avait terminé sa phrase par un hochement de tête convaincue, et avec un sourire bienveillant. Ce pauvre homme était bien trop naïf. Hamilton le regarda un dernier instant soulevant un sourcil, avant de tourner la tête vers Wayne.

"Il ne reste que moi je crois. Eh bien je ne vais pas m'attarder, je suis juste là pour donner un coup de pouce aux finances de la ville." Bruce Wayne avait été le plus court certes, mais également le moins ennuyeux. Hill le regardait en souriant, il aurait ce fils de riches en un instant dans la poche.

-Pas tout à fait, vous êtes un peu plus. Mais je suppose que ça fera l'affaire, soupira Mila. Elle regarda ensuite Hamilton dans les yeux. Quant à moi, je suppose que vous connaissez déjà mes compétences, vous conseillez, conseillez les représentants, conseillez la ville, mais également garder un oeil sur les dépenses et les actions."

Hamilton Hill passa une main dans ses cheveux en soufflant par le nez. Inutile, c'était un conseil budgétaire inutile. Il le savait par avance. Jeremiah Arkham ne connaissait rien à la finance, ça se voyait au premier coup d'oeil. Sa présence semblait lui-même l'ennuyait. James Gordon, lui, n'avait rien à faire ici. Depuis quand un commissaire avait à réclamer des fonds directement au maire. Mila Revest pour sa part, avait un air bien trop hautain, en somme elle ressemblait à une peste. Et Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne; bon sang il possédait peut-être les entreprises Wayne mais il semblait étrangement ne pas se rendre compte de la fortune qu'il possédait entre ses mains.

Hamilton était peut-être le nouveau maire, mais il ne serait pas pour autant plus sympathique. Il avait lut par avance les rendus de la ville. D'un côté il y avait la mafia, la pègre. (Il se rappelait qu'a Chicago, il y avait différentes façons de traiter avec ces gens. Mais c'était un détail, qu'Hill allait régler plus tard.) Et enfin de l'autre ses financements. Gotham ne pouvait pas tourner qu'autour de ça. Gotham ne pouvait pas tourner qu'autour de la justice.

"Je vois; Hill croisa les mains; eh bien j'ai pris note de chacun de vos avis, tous semblables, et je dois dire que je suis pour l'instant convaincu du fonctionnement de Gotham; continua-t-il souriant; mais, il y a un quelque chose pourtant qui m'interpelle. Voyez-vous Gotham possède un potentiel intéressant, un potentiel qui à mon goût n'est peut-être pas assez... exploité. Certes l'argent n'est pas manquant, loin de là, grâce notamment aux entreprises Wayne, et d'ailleurs Gotham vous en sera toujours reconnaissant. Mais voyez-vous, ce potentiel économique, pourrait être tellement plus encouragé. Je ne dis pas que les méthodes employées ne sont pas lucratives, mais peut-être qu'un financement un peu trop poussé dans certains domaines était avantagé jusqu'à l'aure, laissant de côté le reste des financements. Oui j'en conviens Gotham rester une des villes les plus dangereuses des États-Unis, mais mes amis, je pense que les électeurs ne m'ont pas élu pour rien. Avant toute chose je pense que redresser l'économie en l'enrichissant serait une chose importante. Commissaire Gordon ne vous inquiète pas vos fonds ne seront pas baissés, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'ils ne pourront pas non plus être augmentés. Quant à vous Jeremiah j'ai cru comprendre qu'un cinquième de l'économie de Gotham passé par Arkham . Oui... Une somme importante entre autres... Voilà donc ce que je propose : une _réduction budgétaire _au niveau du financement d'Arkham."


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremiah Arkham se tordait nerveusement les doigts passant de temps à autre une main dans ses cheveux. **Réduire les effectifs, réduire les effectifs, réduire les effectifs**...c'était insupportable. Il était sorti de cette foutue réunion la boule au ventre. **Réduire les effectifs**. Il n'avait rien compris, comme d'habitude. Il avait saisi quelques mots: financement, budget, argent, action, et enfin...**réduire les effectifs. **

Évidemment personne n'avait été d'accord avec ça, mais le nouveau maire n'en avait rien à carrer de ça. Oh non il s'en foutait pas mal ce petit con, puisque ce soir, il rentrerait chez lui, bien tranquillement, avec sa petite femme, son gamin et tout ce qui allait avec.

Jeremiah Arkham en était à sa troisième tasse de café, et il n'était toujours pas foutu malgré son excitation de choisir au moins quatre personne. C'était pourtant simple bon sang ! Devant lui se trouvait la liste de chaque détenu avec le nom et la photo correspondante. Son pied tapait nerveusement contre son bureau en bois.

Il ne connaissait pas chaque détenu, loin de là, mais il avait régulièrement des entrevues avec les psychologues qui les suivaits. Et puis il lui était arrivée quelquefois d'avoir signé un quelconque document "réhabilitant" ses patients. Réhabiliter, comme si un fou pouvait être réhabilité.

Il l'avait pourtant dit ça, mais Hamilton l'avait juste regardé en haussant un sourcil. Nom de dieu, Jeremiah détestait ça. On aurait dit qu'il le prenait pour un imbécile. Mais mince, il l'était pas ! C'était Hamilton qui l'était depuis le début ! Il pensait qu'on pouvait juste faire ça en claquant des doigts. Arkham repensait à ce qu'avait suggéré Hill. _"...Voyez-vous, je pense qu'une partit des détenus d'Arkham pourrait être transférés dans le pénitencier de Stonegate. En effet à ce que j'ai compris certain de vous détenus serait doux comme des agneaux..." _Doux comme des agneaux ?! C'était une blague. Savait-il au moins qui était dans l'asile d'Arkham ? Le Joker, Double-Face, Mr Freeze... Rien que de pensait à ces noms l'épuisait.

_"...ce que je veux dire, c'est que certains se montrent plutôt coopératifs. Entre nous, avez-vous une idée de l'argent qui passe dans les soins de ses détenus, dans leurs personnelle ? Prenons l'exemple de cette femme-plante, une cellule spéciale a été conçue pour elle, sa nourriture est chaque jour préparé à part..." _C'était Ivy. Poison Ivy, non pas la femme plante. Et oui il savait. Il savait que chaque année quarante mille dollars étaient investis seulement pour Poison Ivy. Et encore, elle se revelait être un des détenues les plus doux de l'asile.

_"... nous allons donc tester l'expérience avec quatre détenus à peu près normaux, et évidemment conscient de leurs actes." _À peu près normaux ? Sérieusement ? Jeremiah poussa un soupir avant de s'étirer.

Il restait environ quarante minutes. Dans quarante minutes ce serait la pose déjeunée. Dans quarante minutes il annoncera les quatre noms. Et dans quatre heures, ces quatre détenus seraient déplacés vers Stonegate. Il en riait, on aurait dit le début d'un des romans que lisait sa nièce. Des personnes choisit, presque envoyés vers la mort. Hunger Games, c'était ça. Le bouquin qu'elle avait lut s'était hunger games, et ça c'était relevé pathétique.

-Bon sang concentre toi ! Jeremiah s'était levé en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Comment savoir qui était plus sain que l'autre hein ? C'était quasiment impossible. La plupart ici, avaient commis les mêmes erreurs. Meurtre, vole à main armée, tuerie, braquage... C'en était devenu un concours entre eux, entre ses foux, entre celui qui avait le plus tué... C'était écurant.

Entre celui qui avait le plus tué ? Mais oui, c'était évident. Jeremiah se précipita vers un casier contenant avec plus de détails, le profil de chacun des détenus.

Ses fiches étaient tout ce qu'il avait de plus normal. Le nom et prénom étaient inscrits en gras en haut de la page. En dessous s'en suivait une photo de face et de profil, puis les informations moins importantes se succédaient, lieu de naissance, âge, sexe... Et enfin arrivait le plus intéressant. Les crimes commis étaient eux aussi inscrits à l'encre, mais pourtant une case d'environ cinq centimètres sur deux avait été laissé libre.

Depuis trois ans, l'asile d'Arkham avait décidé de laisser une case libre pour inscrire au crayon et à la main le nombre de victimes commis par la personne en question. Cela c'était révélé étonnamment bénéficiant pour l'asile. Le détenu en question n'avait pas besoin à chaque fois de posséder une nouvelle fiche à chaque incarcération. Il suffisait enfaite de simplement effacé et inscrire le nouveau nombre. Certes cela était plus que sordide, mais Jeremiah s'était surpris à appréciait cette technique. Il secoua la tête.

Il avait désormais trois fiches devant lui. Il c'était uniquement fié au nombre inscrit dans la case. Les deux premières fiches l'avaient laissé indifférent, mais la troisième l'avait interpellé. Ce détenu n'avait commis que huit meurtres. Jeremiah haussa les épaules.

_"...nous allons donc tester l'expérience..."_. Ces paroles résonnaient à nouveau dans sa tête. C'était les mots qu'avait prononcés Hamilton. Tester des expériences.

_"...conscient de leurs actes..." _Oui, il y avait certainement un détenu conscient de ses actes, qui appréciait plus que toutes les expériences. La plupart du temps il effectuait ses tueries par masse. Ce qui expliquait le nombre inquiétant inscrit dans sa case personnelle. Pourtant il se relevait l'un des détenus les plus calmes et posés. Il était tout à fait possible d'entretenir une conversation simple sur n'importe quel sujet avec lui. Il se souvenait qu'il avait un jour surpris l'un des gardes de sécurité à discuter du temps qui changeait avec ce détenu.

Jeremiah Arkham, regarda une dernière fois les quatre fiches posées devant lui. Il avait fait le bon choix. C'était sûr, il avait fait le bon choix.


	3. Chapter 3

Au-delà de Gotham, il y avait Arkham. Et au-delà d'Arkham il y avait Flonestone.

Flonestone était en réalité une grande étendue d'environ 30 000 km sur 20 000 km. Ses champs avaient été laissé a l'abandon depuis un certain temps, mais pourtant quelques productions subsistaient. Il devait y avoir un terrain de 600 mètres qui produisait encore. Pas une quantité suffisante pour nourrir une ville entière, mais assez pour nourrir une pension ou deux.

L'asile d'Arkham était l'une de ses pensions. Roy le savait puisque c'était lui qui effectuait les livraisons. Et c'était tout simplement épuisant. Se lever à quatre heures du matin, pour arriver à Flonestone à six, et repartir pour être à huit heures devant Arkham était accablant. Généralement Roy, passait par Mikey pour décharger les livraisons. Ils avaient fini par sympathiser en parlant de tout et de rien. Mike avait évidemment ses préférences dans le choix des sujets de conversation, et souvent ils venaient à parler des détenus d'Arkham. Bien que Roy appréciait Mike, il était soulagé lorsque celui-ci déchargeait son dernier carton pour enfin partir et adresser un signe de la main à Mike.

Mike, pour sa part lui criait de sa voix rauque une bonne journée en secouant la tête. Roy était vraiment chanceux. Il n'avait jamais mis un pied dans Arkham. Pour Mikey la journée venait à peine de commencer. Lorsqu'il passait l'entrée du hangar, il devait à chaque fois montrer sa carte de personnel. C'était aussi agaçant qu'inutile. Il devait sans cesse ouvrir sa veste et sortir le badge qui pendait autour de son cou, alors qu'il travaillait ici depuis quatre ans. C'était une habitude, à chaque passage Mikey se plaignait de la façon dont fonctionnait Arkham. Il pouvait facilement rester à bavasser sur le sujet environ une heure si Lisa Bent n'arrivait pas.

Lisa Bent était petite, ronde, blonde et extrêmement sympathique. Si sympathique qu'elle n'avait toujours pas remarquée au bout de trois mois que Mikey ne cessait de lui sourire d'une façon quelque peu exagéré. Elle riait simplement en lui disant qu'il devait cesser d'être un tel rabat-joie avant de s'éloigner pour prendre les escaliers. L'asile d'Arkham ne possédait des ascenseurs qu'à partir du rez de chausser, les étages inférieurs devaient se contenter des escaliers. Arrivée aux cuisines, Lisa se contentait de frappé d'une manière polie à l'une des portes pour annoncer l'arrivée des stocks. Elle avait droit à chaque passage, au remerciment timide de Peter.

Peter, était le plus jeune employé de l'asile. Il s'était imaginé autre part à vingt deux ans, mais ce n'était pas si terrible. Il avait un salaire, une petite amie, et au moins n'avait pas à passer de l'autre côté. Lernie passait de l'autre côté. Tous les jours. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant de savoir qu'il le pouvait. Avec ses cheveux coupés façon coupe au bol, ses tatouages montant jusqu'au cou, et son air junkie, il passait plus pour un détenu qu'un employé. Une fois Peter lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas peur de les voir, eux, chaque jour. Lernie avait éclaté de rire avait de lui donnait une accolade.

Mais à vrai dire, Lernie s'en fichait pas mal. Il était actuellement entrain de fumer sa dernière cigarette. Il jeta un coup d'oeil au bâtiment derrière lui avant de se diriger vers celui-ci.

...

"Je ne dis pas qu'Arkham est un mauvais exemple, mais c'est vrai que cet asile possède plus d'inconvénient que d'avantages.

-Ah ouais ? Vas-y je t'en prie exposé nous les faits Sherlock."

Edward Ngyma se frottait lassement les tempes. Il était venue se placer à côté de Waylon Jones dans l'espoir de trouver uniquement la paix et le repos. Ça n'avait pas été le cas.

-Bien, prenons par exemple...tenez, ce que vous avez là. Cette... cette chose qu'ils appellent nourriture. On peut d'un côté reconnaitre l'effort de vouloir nous nourrir, mais sincèrement je doute de leur investissement. Je suis sûre que par ordre économique, ils achettent les fins de stocks. Ils ne cherchent pas à comprendre, ils prennent les aliments invendus.

-Tu veux que je te dise. Moi je pense que t'es passé que par là et que tu connais pas le reste.

-C'est vrai. Je n'ai pas eu la chance comme certain, d'avoir le privilège de me nourrir des rats d'égouts pendant six mois.

Il était peut-être allé trop loin. Killer Croc détestait lorsqu'on lui rappelait cette année de déchéance. Quand il était revenus à Arkham, il était resté trois mois en solitaire. Apparemment il était devenut une bête incontrôlable, et il était impossible de l'approcher. Enfin, c'était ce qu'Edward avait entendue. Il n'avait jamais vraiment détesté Waylon, mais il n'appréciait guère sa compagnie, comme il n'appréciait la compagnie de personne d'ailleurs, ce n'était juste que...

_**Crack**_

Edward Ngyma se tenait le nez à demain. Saignant abondamment, il leva les yeux vers Croc qui était désormais debout devant lui.

-Je vais t'éclater la tête avec la seule force d'une main espece de sale petit...

-Waylon Jones ! Controlez vous !

Ngyma dut reconnaitre un avantage à cette situation. Le personnel d'Arkham était rapide. Trois gardiens, avaient immobilisé Croc tout en le dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Écoutes moi bien Ngyma, je vais sortir, et je vais te casser en deux !

-Moui... c'est cela. À bientôt...

Edward se pencha pour ramasser ses lunettes. C'était étrange, et pitoyable. Jones n'était certes pas l'individu le plus intelligent, mais il arrivait néanmoins à être à peu près...normal ? Bien qu'il présentait un petit problème dermatologique, il n'en était pas moins une bête. Il ne possédait pas de grande qualité psychique, mais il possédait le même coefficient intellectuel _qu'un fonctionnaire avec une femme_ et _deux_ _enfants._ Pourtant lorsque sa vraie nature (c'était comment l'avait désigné Ivy) ressortait, il perdait tout ce qui le rendait humain. C'est-à-dire sa conscience.

"Ngyma. Veuillez vous assoir s'il vous plaît."

L'appelé tourna la tête. Au bout du réfectoire se tenait Jeremiah Arkham. Il avait l'air épuissé et surtout tendut. En somme comme à son habitude. Jeremiah s'avança, il se dirigeait de l'autre côté de la salle où il y avait été disposé une petite estrade depuis quelques mois maintenant. Il prit soin de contourner discrètement la table où se trouver le Joker, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil rapide vers la petite blonde qui était assis sur ses genoux. Il soupira. Ça allait être compliqué.

"Hum, bien, commenca Jeremiah, je vois que j'ai votre attention donc je ne vais pas m'attarder. Comme vous le savez, l'asile d'Arkham peut être designé comme l'un des meilleurs et..."

Ce n'était pas du tout ça. Il savait que les détenus, pardon patient, se fichaient de savoir ce qui était le meilleur pour eux. Bon sang il aurait dû faire venir les quatre choisis à son bureau. Tout aurait été plus simple.

"...et je sais que vous en êtes conscient. Je sais également que certains d'entre vos apprécirez vraiment être réhabilité. Et je vous donne aujourd'hui cette chance ! Certains patients se sont montrés très...coopératif. À ma plus grande joie d'ailleurs. Et j'ai donc décidé, pour votre bien, de changer quelques principes. Les plus (sains ? non...relationnels ? non plus) aptes à se montrer à nouveau ouverts à la société, auront le bénéfice de... d'êtretransférésdansstonegate."

Voilà, c'était dit. Il avait prononcé la dernière phrase si rapidement qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir lui-même compris. Jeremiah s'était attendue à avoir une émeute singulière à celle qui l'avait connue quelques années plus tôt. À quelque chose... À une réaction Nom de dieu ! Et pourtant l'ambiance était aussi neutre et ennuyeuse qu'elle l'était deux minutes plus tôt. Finalement, les déte...les patients s'étaient montrés matures, et ça n'était pas plus mal.

-Je suppose que cette mesure va être prise dès aujourd'hui...

Jeremiah tourna les yeux à sa droite. Jonathan Crane... Pourquoi devait il a chaque fois la ramener ? Ne pouvait-il pas la fermer ? Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'ex-professeur, et c'était réciproque. Jonathan avait commencé à parler sans lever les yeux de son livre. Crane savait très bien qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise avec ce genre de question. Dieu, il avait fait le bon choix.

-Oui c'est exact, répondit Jeremiah en souriant, avec quelques-uns d'entre vous. Quatre pour était précis. Et docteur Crane j'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été choisit pour être désormais l'un des détenus du pénitencier de Stonegate. J'ai ensuite pris la décision de transférer également Jervis Tetch, Edward Ngyma, et Harley Quinn.

Jeremiah s'était finalement senti un peu trop confiant.

**Voilà, troisième chapitre ! Alors pour ce qui est du début qui doit paraître inutile...est bien ça l'est ! Non je déconne, un peu mais pas trop. En fait je ne savais pas comment débuter, alors j'ai décidé de mettre en évidence le personnel et les employés d'Arkham. Je voulais juste montrer qu'il y a quand même pas mal de monde qui gère Arkham, et que, et bien les détenus, oh encore pardon, les patients n'en sont pas toujours conscients. Évidemment merci pour les commentaires, qui c'est vrai je dois l'admettre, donnent de bon conseille !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Schizophrénie. _

C'est ce qu'il avait lut. C'est ce qu'il avait lut il y a quelques années. Et c'était d'une ironie hum.

Jervis Tetch remuait depuis maintenant une dizaine de minutes la bouillie servit en face de lui. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise, lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il détestait la nourriture d'Arkham. C'était sans couleur, sans goût, sans...chapeau... Et c'était affreusement morne.

Il se souvenait l'avoir vu il n'y a pas longtemps encore. Ce n'était pas le fait de la revoir après toutes ces années, mais de voir ce qu'elle était devenu. Elle avait été l'incarnation parfaite; une déesse marchant sur le monde des mortels. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas à l'époque, encore comprit qui elle était vraiment. L'homme blond grinça des dents.

Ses côtes n'avaient pas été touchées, mais il avait à la place bénéficié d'un bel hématome. Pourquoi devait on a chaque fois le châtier ? Comment pouvait-on dire que c'était mal ? Il l'aimait, un point c'est tout. Elle était magnifique avec ses yeux bleus, son teint pâle et...ses cheveux noirs ? Non non. Il suffisait de ne plus y penser ! Arrêter de regarder n'importe quelle femme, et la prendre pour elle ! Elle était morte maintenant, et elle l'avait plus que méritait.

"...également Jervis Tetch, Edward Ngyma, et Harley Quinn."

Pourtant quelque chose le dérangeait. Des remords ? Peut-être. Il la connaissait depuis tant d'années. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. L'avait-il vu dès le début comme son Alice, ou l'était elle devenu avec le temps ? Ah moins qu'elle ne soit un imposteur, comme tant d'autres.

"Quoi ? Haha c'est une blague c'est ça ."

Avec les années, Alice avait pu connaitre plusieurs variables. Parfois elle était brune, une fois il était tombé sur une rousse, mais elle restait dans l'idéale blonde. Elle ne s'appelait pas toujours Alice. Et rarement mais néanmoins de plus en plus fréquemment, elle était d'un âge douteux.

Ce n'était que des détails. C'était plus une question de... ressentit. Non, de sentiment. Après tout elle était son Alice.

"Écoutez-moi, je connais les règles de cet asile, est cela est impossible."

Tetch poussa un long soupir, il réfléchissait trop. Il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main tandis qu'il levait les yeux. Il devrait prendre son temps. Peut-être allée en Angleterre, la vie était si paisible là-bas; ou en France. Il pourrait peut-être trouver son pays des merveilles. Gotham était vraiment fabuleux, mais s'il ne la trouvait pas ici... Son regard s'attarda sur la blondinette assise à deux tables de lui. Qu'elle était son nom déjà . Helen ? Ça devait être ça, Helen. Elle aurait été si jolie si elle avait accepté de mettre sa robe bleue. Oh oui et peut-être avec un ruban dans ses cheveux et... que faisait elle ? Elle... attaché ses cheveux en deux tresses ? Ha, encore une fausse Alice...

"Non. Non je n'accepte pas. Bon sang j'ai dit non !"

Le problème était que Jervis ne savait pas être patient. Il allait bien trop vite et dans la foulée prenait les mauvaises personnes. Oh il se souvenait qu'un jour le Loir s'était mis terriblement en colère. Il avait pris la hache de la reine rouge et s'était élancé vers lui. Encore une partie de thé gâché.

"Voyons je vous en prie, soyez raisonnable..."

Jervis ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était tellement confus. Les hommes en blouse blanches lui avaient dit qu'il était sujet à des troubles de la personnalité. Que sa nature psychologique était sujet à une déviance par rapport à la norme. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Un instant il voyait la réalité, et la seconde d'après il atterrissait au pays des merveilles. Ce n'était pas lui, c'était la réalité qui ne l'appréciez pas ! Oh il avait essayé de sympathiser avec elle quand il était jeune. Il avait cru que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Les gens lui avaient dit qu'elle était fourbe, mais elle c'était montré si mignonne avec lui. C'est avec le temps qu'elle avait dévoilé sa vraie nature. D'ailleurs elle et le temps avaient dû s'allier pour lui jouer un tel mauvais tour, c'était la seule réponse logique.

"Vraiment ? Désolé de vous décevoir mais aucun de nous n'acceptera."

Réponse logique. Edward lui avait dit une fois que tout avait une réponse logique. Jervis sourit. Il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mots avec lui. Le sphinx trouverait toujours à ajouter un dernier commentaire. Il se souvenait pourtant, qu'un jour il lui avait demandé pourquoi un corbeau ressemblait il a un bureau. C'était la seule fois où Ngyma était resté silencieux. Ou était-il d'ailleurs ? Jervis tourna la tête à sa droite. Ah il était là.

Eddie avait fait pivoter sa tête dans un mouvement brusque lorsqu'il avait posé ses yeux sur lui. Il n'était pas comme à son habitude. Était-il en colère ? Oh, non-pitié pas ça. Le chapelier fou n'était pas un solitaire, loin de là, mais ces relations avec les autres incarcérés n'étaient pas idéales. Ses rêves l'occupaient tellement, qu'il n'avait presque pas le temps de se sociabiliser avec le reste de la pègre.

Néamois l'Homme-mystère savait rester courtois malgré leur distance. Alors pourquoi devait il le fixait d'une manière dérangeante ? Il aurait dû faire comme le professeur Crane. Lui au moins n'avait pas d'attache et n'avait donc à rendre à personne une quelconque part d'intérêt. Il appliquait cette règle tous les jours. On aurait dit qu'il ne se sousciat pas du monde qu'il l'entourait. Avait-il des sentiments au moins ? Jervis s'était questionné plusieurs fois a ce sujet. Jonathan n'avait jamais fait attention à Tetch, et c'était réciproque.

Pourtant, Jervis eut l'impression qu'une lumière divine était venu se poser sur lui et lui avait fait découvrir son existence; au même moment que le reste du réfectoire d'ailleurs.

"Monsieur Tetch ?"

Il leva les yeux vers l'interlocuteur. Jeremiah Arkham.

-Monsieur Tetch que pensez-vous de cette situation ."

-Quelle situation ?

Jervis entendit les autres patients soufflaient leur mécontentement derrière lui. Quoi ? Qu'avait il dit de mal . Il n'avait rien fait. Dieu du ciel c'était à chaque fois la même chose. Les gens le prenaient pour un simplet. Vous aviez à peine le temps de tourner la tête, que vous étiez déjà impliqué dans une conservation sans même le savoir. Jeremiah lui, souriait.

-Toujours aussi distrait, hein Jervis ?

-Euh... Oui... effectivement.

Jervis apprécié le docteur Arkham pour son calme. Il n'était jamais cynique avec lui. Jeremiah continuait doucher doucement la tête alors qu'il baissa les yeux vers son pupitre. Il était rassuré. La situation ne devait pas être vraiment grave. Arkham ne lui avait rien reproché, et c'était le plus important.

Jeremiah pour sa part avait reconnu un avantage à la nature idiote et pensive de Tetch. Il ne remarquait pas grand-chose lorsqu'il était absorbé dans ces rêves. Jervis continuait à le regarder, alors que ses trois camarades ne cessaient de se défendre. Jeremiah lui sourit une dernière fois. Au moins il n'avait pas senti la picure.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tout était flou. En haut, sur les côtés, à droite, à gauche et en diagonale, tout était flou.

Harley détestait cette vision, ça ne pouvait signifier que deux choses. Les prochaines heures allaient être douloureuses et au moins un de ces os était cassé. Massant le haut de son crâne, Harley respirait de grande bouffée d'air. Le sentiment de secousse incessante lui donner envie de rejeter son repas précédent. Non, il fallait resté digne devant Monsieur J . C'était surement la dernière image qu'il aurait voulut d'elle.

-Bordel mais on n'est pas où là ?!

-Ma chère nous nous dirigeons vers, je crois, l'enfer le plus proche.

Harley releva la tête. Assis sur une sorte de banc en plastique contre une paroi en métal, Jonathan Crane se massait les tempes. Il semblait lassé. Bien que ses yeux étaient rougis, ses cheveux étaient "peignés". Il s'était donc réveillé depuis un moment. Au bout de la banquette se trouvait Jervis Tetch. Il avait la tête enfoncée dans ses mains et ne cessait de prononcer des mots étranges. Il semblait être dépassé par la situation. Enfin du côté opposé sur une couche identique à la première, était allongé Edward Ngyma. Peu de chose pouvait être dit a son sujet excepté qu'il dormait d'une manière étrange. Quinn baissa les yeux, elle était la seule personne sur le sol.

-On va à Stonegate hein, hein c'est ça ? Oui on va à Stonegate ?

Jonathan garda le silence, et elle détestait ça.

**Vous êtes je dis combien j'aimais les nouvelles origines du chapelier fou ? Bon sang je trouve ça juste génial ! Même si je suis sceptique au reboot de Dc, il s'avère que certaines histoires sont pas mal ;) Autre chose : je suis désolé de toute cette mise en place par rapport à cette histoire, je vais essayer d'avancer plus vite, parole de scout (non je plaisante je ne suis pas scout)**


End file.
